When Asami Drinks
by Sleepyhollow101
Summary: Asami wouldn't… would he? When Asami is drunk, the possibilities are endless!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm new to writing fanfiction so please leave reviews and help me improve! I usually write horror but am on a slight hiatus to give that part of my brain some rest. All the characters belong to the wonderful Yamane-sensei. I hope you guys enjoy my work!**

It struck Akihito, on this particular night, that he had never actually seen Asami drunk.

That is not to say that Asami didn't drink. On the contrary, he seemed to make it a habit to have at least a few tumblers of scotch a night the first thing he got home. Perhaps this was another reason that Akihito had never actually seen him drunk: the man's alcohol tolerance was unbelievable. In fact, Akihito didn't even want to KNOW the amount it would take him to get soused. He would probably have to drink all the liquor in Tokyo to even get a buzz.

Which is why he was so surprised when he came home to find Asami waiting for him at the door, unsteady on his feet.

If the slight sway in his step and the cloud over his golden eyes weren't enough evidence, the strong scent of liquor certainly made up for any remaining doubt. Akihito practically gagged as he eyed the crime lord, who simply stared at him in return.

They stood in a stalemate for what seemed like ages, Akihito wondering what exactly was going on and Asami just… staring. Akihito seriously considered alerting Kirishima, who was, as always, standing guard outside the door, but before he could, Asami suddenly decided to break the silence.

"Welcome… home," he said, a slight pause as the words worked their way out of his mouth. He managed not to slur but it looked like it took a great feat of concentration to do so.

Akihito, in response, turned absolutely bright red, resembling a traffic light more than the sneaky little photographer he was. Asami never used greetings – he seemed to think he was above them, unlike the rest of Japan – and rarely met the photographer at the door. This was strange… too strange. Akihito felt, suddenly, as though he was treading on thin ice as he answered, "Um… I'm… home?"

As soon as the words left his lips, Asami lurched towards him. Akihito might have tried to fight him off, but he was held in check more by fear than anything else. What the hell had gotten into Asami? He didn't put up a fuss as the man threw him over his shoulder, afraid that any unexpected movements would throw off the older man's balance and send them both hurtling towards the ground in disarray and certain pain.

Asami began to cart him off towards their bedroom and Akihito felt his heart leap into his throat. Of course, this part of the evening was expected – if Asami got home before Akihito, he usually whisked the photographer away for sex before Akihito even had his shoes off and dinner started. However, now Akihito had to factor in Asami's current state of inebriation and his thoughts started to race with the possibilities.

Unfortunately, he thought, Asami being unable to perform was out of the question. He had seen the man's stamina and, quite frankly, it was terrifying. He guessed the crime lord would be just as virile drunk. However, being drunk meant that he might have a little less… control. That thought both excited and horrified Akihito. On the one hand, his less restrained reactions could be the most erotic thing Akihito had ever seen. On the other, with Asami lost to reason, the little photographer could be under his onslaught for hours, with the man deaf to his pleas for rest.

He was still mulling over the possible outcomes when Asami threw him onto the bed. He threw him a little harder than he probably intended, and Akihito felt the wind being knocked out of him. Asami's eyes were locked on him like prey and Akihito shivered.

"Um, Asami, are you… okay?" He asked, not because he wanted to know, but because he had to think of something to say, anything that might get the man to respond to him.

Asami ignored him. Instead, he dropped to the bed and pounced on Akihito…

And pulled him into his embrace.

Akihito lay there for a moment, completely stunned. Asami had pulled him hard against his chest, hugging him into his body like Akihito was a hapless teddy bear. The man made no move to undress him or to attack him like he usually did. He just held him there, relaxing onto the bed as if to sleep.

Yes, that's right. Asami was cuddling him.

Akihito almost couldn't breathe, the arms were so tight around him. He looked up in desperation at his lover and saw that the man's eyes had slipped shut, as though he was asleep, but Akihito could tell by his breathing that he was still awake.

"Asami… loosen your grip a little, it's too tight!..."

The man pretended not to hear him and kept his arms in place, much to Akihito's dismay.

After a few suffocating minutes, Akihito made as if to push away from Asami. The arms tightened and crushed him back against the man's body, and a deep noise emanated from Asami's throat that sounded more like a growl than anything else. Akihito was beginning to wonder if he would ever get away when Asami lowered his head and began to place kisses all over Akihito's mop of messy hair.

As he kissed, he muttered unintelligibly, and Akihito felt his face turning that god-awful shade of red again. Fuck, he wished he could hear what his lover was saying! Although he couldn't, the constant stream of kisses kept him busy as Asami showered him with attention.

Eventually, Asami's breathing evened out and his kisses slowed to a stop. Akihito had thought he might be able to escape once Asami was asleep, but every attempt to extricate himself from the man's arms was met with the same reaction: a reflexive tensing of the man's muscles as though he was afraid his little kitten was going to disappear.

Akihito felt his heart swell as he looked at Asami in his sleep. His mussed hair had fallen in front of his face and he had taken on an almost boyish look in his relaxation. When Akihito snuggled a little willingly, he saw a small smile work its way onto the man's lips as he tightened his arms in response. At that, Akihito's heart melted and he decided that perhaps – just this once, mind you – it wouldn't be so terribly bad to indulge his lover.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

If the sunlight hadn't woken Asami the next morning, his splitting headache would have. Just how much had he drunk last night? It had been a stressful day at work and he'd decided to indulge himself a little before his kitten got home… but one bottle became two, and then three, and then four… fuck. He was too old to be pulling stupid shit like this. Speaking of his kitten…

Akihito was lying in his arms, snuggled up against him. Asami noticed with surprise that Akihito was fully dressed, right down to the dirty sneakers that he wore on his stakeouts. Asami could feel that he, too, was wearing much more clothing than he usually did when he brought the little photographer into their bed. A small stab of panic hit him and he began to wonder, _what the fuck did I do last night?_

He was still quietly panicking when Akihito woke up next to him. To his immense surprise, his lover smiled at him and threw his arms around the older man's neck.

"Good morning, Ryuichi!" Asami paused at that – Akihito had never before called him by his given name.

Asami grunted in response, his headache slowly subsiding. Akihito smiled up at him with shining eyes. Asami thought at that moment how beautiful his little lover looked. _Did I put that look on his face?... I hope so,_ he thought.

Suddenly, Akihito bounded out of bed. "You stay in bed, Asami, you must not be feeling so great after last night!" Akihito had slipped out of his shoes and was pulling on fresh clothes as Asami stared. Finally, the younger man turned around and, still beaming, said, "I'll go make you some breakfast! You don't have to work today, right? Neither do I, so I can stay at home with you and make sure that you feel better!" And then he did something Asami was a thousand percent certain he'd never done before: he walked up to the side of the bed and planted a "good morning" kiss on Asami's forehead.

And then, just like that, Akihito was out the door and in the kitchen fixing them breakfast. Asami stared at the door for a few minutes, quietly wondering what the fuck had happened the night before, before he broke out in a smile.

He laid back in bed, resolving to examine the security tapes to find out how the night had gone, and replicate it at least once a month until the day he died. He set about committing that sight to memory – Akihito's bright eyes and glorious smile. Asami's hangover vanished as Akihito's voice rang out in his head over and over again: "Ryuichi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 **A/N: Hey, guys! So, this is my first sex scene ever written! I'm just a beginner, so please give me some constructive criticism and let me know what you think. Reviews are always welcome!**

"There's nothing I can do."

Asami's voice came over the telephone, a bored drawl as per usual, into Akihito's impatient ears. It was their long-awaited night off together, and when the older man hadn't returned home in a timely fashion, Akihito had taken it upon himself to call him and, in his own words, "give the bastard hell."

"What do you mean, there's nothing you can do?! You're the top crime lord of Tokyo and you're telling me that you can't take one night off?"

"Something came up," came Asami's simple answer.

Akihito gritted his teeth together and squeezed his eyes shut, anger brewing in his gut. He was angry that this night didn't seem as important to Asami as it did to him. By extension, he was angry that this night was so important to him. Since when did he start looking forward to spending time with the bastard, anyway? He really was turning into a faithful little pet, wasn't he? The thought was enough to make him heave.

"I don't know why I bothered to believe you'd come in the first place," he hissed, trying to mask the troubling hurt stabbing at his heart.

"Don't be childish, Akihito," came the answer. Asami was, as always, completely unaffected.

"You know, Asami, if your promises don't mean anything, you shouldn't make them! Oh, I forgot, you do _lie_ for a living, don't you?" Akihito knew he was being a little unfair – Asami didn't usually break a promise unless it was for good reason – but he felt a shred of loneliness worming its way through his heart and it made him frustrated.

"Akihito," came Asami's voice, a hint of menace slipping through his control. But Akihito wasn't to be mollified.

"No, no, it's fine, don't worry about me. I won't bother waiting up for you," answered Akihito. In a huff, he hung up the phone and tossed it across the room, half hoping that it would ring as his lover tried to call back. It didn't. He sighed.

 _Why the hell do I let him get me so riled up?_ Akihito wondered. He paced the penthouse for a few moments, his irritation building. _Since when did he start meaning so much to me? This isn't like me. I'm more independent than this. I certainly didn't USED to be this pathetic._

The verbal beat-down only served to make him feel worse. On a whim, he spun on his heel and turned towards the kitchen. _Fuck it, if that bastard isn't coming home, then I'll spend my night drinking and watching horror movies._ He moved towards the liquor cabinet, searching for something suitable.

With Asami's expensive tastes, it should have been predictable that all of the labels were foreign and absolutely unreadable to poor Akihito. The little photographer couldn't even tell what exactly was in those bottles. With an impatient shrug, he settled on the darkest looking liquid and decided he'd make do. _Knowing Asami, anything in here will be fantastic. And you know something? I'll drink it all. Serves that bastard right._

So Akihito brought the whole bottle with him into the living room, sans glass, deciding that he would finish off the bottle himself just to prove a point. He wasn't really sure what that point was, but he found that, after popping in the movie and taking a few sips, it wasn't really of the utmost importance. Damn, the stuff was good. Just a little bit in his system and he was floating already.

He settled in and continued to pull from the bottle, thinking about his absent lover.

Asami stepped into the penthouse just past four, a scowl on his face that he was glad no one else had seen. It had been a particularly long night, with Mikhail's men making trouble on his turf, and he had to sacrifice time with his kitten to deal with it, and his kitten was none too pleased. As much as he hated to admit it, Akihito's words had hurt him. Asami didn't make promises with the intent to break them, not to the people who mattered, anyway, and he didn't like disappointing his little lover. He thought of the look of disappointment he'd seen on Akihito's face in the past and sighed. No, he didn't want to be the cause of that.

The penthouse was strangely quiet and Asami had to wonder if Akihito had gone running off again. Perhaps he'd gone to stay at a friend's place for the night. Asami thought about calling Kirishima and Suoh to come drag him back, but thought better of it. Akihito was more than a little pissed over the phone. It wouldn't do to try to drag him back before he was ready. Asami wondered if there was any way he could make it up to the troublesome little photographer.

These thoughts were still running through his head when he realized, wait, there WAS a sound coming from the penthouse. He had just removed his shoes and coat when he heard it. It was low and thick, coming from the bedroom. Curious, he drew his hand to the holster at his side on instinct and moved on quiet feet towards the source of the sound.

His eyes went wide in his head when he reached the doorway.

Akihito lay squirming on the bed. One hand was pumping away furiously at his slick cock, while the other hand had three fingers shoving themselves forcefully into his ass. He was moaning and thrashing on the bed as though the finger fuck that he gave himself was too good to contain, spilling out of his body like fire. As his hands worked their frantic magic, he moaned.

"Asami… Asami… oh OOH oh GOD, Asami…!"

All the thoughts that had been troubling Asami flew from his mind as he watched his young lover writhe and he stepped forward to claim his ward. Akihito seemed oblivious to his presence, his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth biting hard into his lips to stifle his moans. A flush of pink descended on his cheeks as his rough breathing rocketed through the room.

Asami was on him in a moment, pinning his young lover to the bed, his hands imprisoning the boy's wrists, his pelvis grinding down, causing Akihito to gasp at the friction.

"Akihito…" he started, then thought better, and kissed the boy first. His lips moved down to claim his young lover, his domination expressed in the nips of his teeth and the pulsing thrust of his tongue. Akihito yielded to him, moaning into his mouth, drinking in Asami's hot breath.

Asami began again as the kiss broke. "Akihito, did you miss me that much? Were you that desperate for me that you had to resort to this?" He smirked, the triumph of coming home to a desperate Akihito deriving pleasure from thoughts of him singing in his veins.

To his surprise, Akihito glared up at him, his body instantly stiffening. "You bastard!" he hissed, Akihito's cloudy eyes piercing into his own.

Suddenly, he was on his back, Akihito having pushed him down and straddled him. Asami was surprised, but allowed the boy to have a moment of victory as he assessed the situation. _Something about Akihito isn't right…_ he thought. He didn't have long to wonder when he saw Akihito pull a bottle of whiskey from the bedside table and take another long drink.

Once he'd finished swallowing down the liquid, he turned the bottle upside down with a smug grin, and Asami was blatantly horrified to see that no liquid dripped out. His mind raced back to the liquor cabinet and reviewed its stock. He wasn't so much upset that the boy had drank his alcohol – he had money enough to buy more if he so chose, of course – but more at the fact that he was damned sure that that particular bottle of whiskey had been full when he'd left for work this morning. Meaning…

"Akihito… did you drink that entire bottle?" He tried his damnedest not to let his concern show, but he didn't think he'd been very successful. Still, Akihito was too drunk to notice.

"You left me home… alone!" Akihito slurred, dropping the bottle to the floor beside the bed. Asami lay there, stunned, trying to remember what proof the alcohol was and if it was a dangerous amount for Akihito to have ingested, when Akihito reached into the bedside table and removed a pair of handcuffs.

Asami's mind was still working as Akihito threaded the handcuffs through the headboard of the bed and attached them to Asami's wrists. He let the boy get away with it because he was more than a little concerned about how much he had drank. _If I have to, I can break them._

Akihito sat back lazily on Asami's thighs and watched the man. There was anger and betrayal and hurt in his eyes, which in turn hurt Asami, although he'd never admit it, but there was also a hunger in his eyes. Akihito was silent for a moment before saying, "Asami… what do you do when I… misbehave?" He stumbled over the word, trying to get his mouth to work around his drunkenness.

Asami tried to follow the boy's line of thinking. Believing he'd happened upon the right answer, he responded cautiously, "I punish you, Akihito."

Akihito grinned triumphant. "That's right. You… you punish me. You were very, very naughty today," Akihito leaned over him, letting his voice go soft, and traced the line of his jaw with his right hand, those hazel eyes staring deeply into his golden ones, "So I guess I have to punish you."

Asami's eyebrows shot up his forehead in shock as Akihito shimmied down his body until his head was level with his older lover's throbbing member. He stared at it in awe for a moment, his fingertip tracing lightly over the hot skin. Asami watched intently as Akihito leaned forward and let his tongue flick out over the organ.

"Mmm… Asami…" Akihito sighed as he let his tongue swirl around the head of Asami's cock and Asami felt his heart rate spike. Akihito was never very talkative during sex, but, suddenly, it seemed like he had a hell of a lot to say. "Your cum tastes so good… I love the taste when you claim my mouth with your spunk…"

With that, he sunk his lips over Asami's cock and shoved it down his throat, working his way down the shaft to the very root. Asami tried his best to suppress a moan but when Akihito's throat contracted around his cock he found it quite impossible. Akihito always seemed scandalized whenever Asami wanted a blowjob and, as such, the photographer could never quite lose himself to the enthusiasm of pleasuring his older lover. This time, however, Akihito was sucking hard on the man's cock as though it was something he'd wanted to do for a very long time. Asami's excitement throbbed as he wondered, _well, maybe he has._

Being drunk seemed to have cured Akihito of his gag reflex, and the boy continued to swallow down Asami's cock until Asami was on the edge of orgasm. Asami forced himself to even out his breathing and hold on to his now-tenuous control as Akihito panted over his throbbing dick. Fuck, he'd never had a blowjob that was so… arousing before. Akihito continued to work on his cock and Asami continued to hold on – but only just – until Akihito raised himself on his knees, his face a mess of spit and cum and tears shining from the pain of taking Asami's thick cock down the tight hole of his throat.

"I think you're about ready now," Akihito smirked, and Asami wondered just how their positions had been so reversed. Before he really had time to ponder the situation, Akihito had raised himself above Asami's cock and had begun to work himself open on it.

His fingers had done all the work required to prepare him, and Asami's cock was slick with spit, so Akihito soon found himself fully seated on Asami's groin, the thickness of the older man's dick fully encased in his tight heat. He moaned as the stretching fullness burned through him, and Asami couldn't help the deep rumbling in his chest as his eyes took in the sight.

After that short pause, Akihito began to ride up and down Asami's cock vigorously. His hips bounced as he ground himself along Asami's length. Akihito's cries were so loud that Asami didn't notice the groans of his own as Akihito tightened on him.

"Akihito, let me touch you," he growled as the boy continued to take the pleasure he wanted from Asami's cock.

"No!" Akihito cried. "You… ngh… you have to ta – ah – TAKE your punishment! Just like I-I always have to take MINE!" Akihito's words were punctuated by his rough ride and Asami's hips shot up to meet each and every rocking motion.

Intellectually, Asami knew that he was able to break through his bonds quite easily. But, at that moment, he found himself victim to Akihito's erotic commands, his sensual assault, and he forgot the infallibility of his own strength. He watched his boy ride him until suddenly Akihito pulled himself off, throwing himself towards the side of the bed to reach the nightstand.

Akihito pulled the keys to the handcuffs out and Asami growled, a low, guttural sound that was more animal than human.

Akihito looked into Asami's eyes, the anger somewhat assuaged, the hunger growing into starvation. "Are you ready, Asami?"

"Get the damn cuffs off, Akihito," he growled, eyeing his prey with his muscles tensed.

"When I release you, you're going to pin me down and fuck me into oblivion, got it?" Akihito commanded.

"Yes," Asami breathed, hardly registering that he was following someone else's orders for the first time in his adult life.

With that, Akihito unlocked Asami and unleashed a beast that he had no idea existed.

In a flash, Asami had him pinned, his chest and shoulders pressed into the bedspread, his ass curved into the air. He snarled as he shoved his cock inside the wild little photographer, grinding himself to the hilt as Akihito moaned.

"Yes, fuck, ye – AH yes, oh, yes, Asami, harder!" He cried.

Asami complied.

He thrust himself hard and fast into his kitten, grinding hard against Akihito's prostate, his hands groping every inch of skin that he could find. He leaned down and bit the back of Akihito's neck, driven by an insatiable need to mark him as his own. Still, his hips pistoned into his boy, grinding deeper and deeper. Akihito's shrieks began to take on a frantic quality as he was pushed to the edge.

"Oh, fuck, Asami, I'm coming, I'm coming… come with me!"

Akihito spilled himself into the sheets and Asami buried himself deep inside, his own seed filling the hot cavern as a groan was wrung from his chest.

They staid still for a few moments, catching their breaths. Finally, Asami moved to pull out, thinking that it was best to give Akihito a few moments of rest before starting round two. To his immense surprise, Akihito's hand shot behind him and grabbed his own hands.

"Oh, no you don't," he slurred, the alcohol still working inside him. "We're not finished yet."

Asami quite agreed, and was all too delighted to take the lead this time.

Akihito awoke to Asami's gaze on him. Although he could barely sense it through his throbbing headache and nausea, it was there nonetheless, and he found he couldn't ignore it.

He turned his head to look at Asami and was somewhat taken aback by what he saw. There was deep concern in those eyes but also… fascination? What?

Akihito was about to ask something when Asami interrupted. "Akihito?"

"Um… yes?" He responded, confused.

Asami took his face in his hands and said, "Next time you want to get drunk, call me home first."

Try as he might, Akihito couldn't remember what the hell had happened the night before.


End file.
